Qu'est-ce que tu penserais de moi
by Kalincka
Summary: La fin du monde. C'est triste, pense-t-il en voyant les décombres autour de lui, en cherchant inlassablement. Mais surtout, c'est vide. C'est terriblement vide. Beaucoup trop depuis qu'il l'a perdu. [J'en ai marre de poster des trucs que je m'étais promis de pas refaire. Surtout pour la 3ème fois. Contenu citronné pour Lev, je regrette encore et toujours mais toujours un peu moins]


_VOUS CROYIEZ VRAIMENT QUE J'ALLAIS RÉSISTER À L'ENVIE D'OBTENIR UN DEUXIÈME FANART ? EH BAH NON_  
 _JE SUIS FAIBLE AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA_  
 _*se roule en PLS*_

 _Pour ma défense (mmm oui parce que j'ai des arguments maintenant, même s'ils sont en papier carton, fuck le vizir), à la base j'écrivais un truc tout mimi (enfin, "mimi" ahahaha l'hurt/comfort n'est-ce pas) en post-apocalyptique, parce que je DEVAIS écrire un UA sur ça, et puis... COMMENT DIRE. Disons qu'on m'a légèrement ("légèrement") tentée lorsqu'un dragon (oui oui, toujours le même *regard visé*) m'a proposé un fanart.  
... Seulement si j'ajoutais un bonus citron. Ahah.  
QUELLE FORTE COÏNCIDENCE N'EST-IL PAS ?!_

 _Bref. Vous commencez à connaître la chanson hein._

 _Me jugez pas._

 _Enfin pas trop._

 _(Blague à part : pendant l'écriture, j'ai eu quelques moments de doutes parce que ce que j'avais écris me semblait terriblement fade, notamment deux pages que j'ai dû complètement retravailler parce qu'honnêtement, c'était bien nul. J'ai essayé de sauver les meubles, et Lev, si mon texte te semble un peu trop vide, je m'en excuse profondément. Sans mauvais jeu de m/avion/)_

 _WARNING : présence de lemon, d'un peu d'angst, et Antoine Daniel. (Pourquoi Antoine Daniel ? PARCE QUE FUCK LE VIZIR)_

 ** _Disclaimer : as usual, je ne fais qu'utiliser les images publiques des deux vidéastes ici-bas, et si par malheur ils tombent dessus, et bah, je m'enferme à vie sous la glace et je retirerais cette fanfiction._**

 _N'oubliez pas la review, ça fait toujours plaisir, même si cet OS est posté à cause d'un défi._

 _Shi- euh, enjoy._

* * *

Foutue apocalypse. Foutus zombies. Et surtout, foutue orientation.

Il l'avait _perdu_.

Perdu, alors qu'ils prenaient juste un moment de répit, dans leur abri de fortune, au milieu des tôles et des débris de métal. Ils n'avaient rien vu venir et pourtant, dieu savait que les zombies se faisaient entendre à des kilomètres à la ronde avec leurs gargouillements odieux.

Et pourtant. Réveillés en sursaut, dos à dos, partageant une maigre couverture déchirée en deux, ils avaient vu la meute de morts-vivants à quelques pas, se régalant déjà de ces cerveaux frais à portée de mâchoires. Son premier réflexe avait été de saisir la barre de fer accrochée à son flanc, seule arme qu'il avait pu trouver dans ce monde ayant sombré dans le chaos ; derrière lui, il avait senti Peter bondir sur ses pieds pour attraper en vitesse son arme, posée dans le casier défoncé près de leur feu de camp.

Mais c'était trop tard. Il avait entendu les zombies se presser autour d'eux comme un morceau de viande goûteux, et il s'était élancé dans le tas avec l'énergie du désespoir, luttant pour sa survie. Il avait fracassé le moindre crâne, la moindre mâchoire, la moindre dent susceptible de l'infecter, utilisant la pièce de métal comme une batte de baseball avec une violence inouïe. Jamais il n'avait autant bataillé, et il avait eu l'impression qu'une force mentale avait pris possession de son être, dans une sorte de sang-froid assourdissant faisant ricocher toute distraction.

Rapidement, il avait créé une brèche, et s'y était engouffré en courant le plus vite possible ; mais n'entendant aucun pas dans son sillage, il s'était retourné, affolé.

Il n'avait pas vu le tee-shirt vert pomme de son acolyte à travers ce méli-mélo de sang, de gris et de grognements immondes, pas même l'ombre de ses lunettes de soleil qu'il portait toujours depuis la fin du monde, comme en dernier signe de leur culture internet disparue. Il n'avait rien entendu, rien vu, et l'angoisse avait serré son cœur d'une façon épouvantable alors qu'il le cherchait obstinément dans la foule.

Et les zombies, qui menaçaient de se rapprocher à nouveau de lui s'il ne décampait pas en vitesse.

Mais il n'avait pas pu bouger ; il _devait_ repartir avec Peter. Parce qu'il n'avait pas vraiment disparu comme ça, hein ? Il était forcément là, quelque part…

Ce n'était que lorsqu'une morsure avait failli l'atteindre que ses jambes s'étaient décidées à réagir, l'emmenant loin de leur base, le faisant courir comme jamais, même s'il peinait à respirer. Parce qu'un étau de fer avait enserré sa gorge depuis qu'il avait perdu son ami de vue. Parce que malgré le déni, il sentait un nœud l'empêcher de prendre son souffle, parce qu'il avait la sensation qu'il laissait la moitié de son âme de l'autre côté. Il avait refoulé les larmes du mieux qu'il pouvait, ne souhaitant pas se décrocher de son but, seule une idée fixe le forçant à courir.

 _Peut-être qu'il était encore en vie._

Après des minutes de courses, il avait enfin réussi à semer ses prédateurs, et s'était rapidement mis en quête de trouver un nouvel abri, voire même d'autres survivants. Quand bien même cela semblait impossible, il savait que d'autres avaient survécu. Ça ne _pouvait pas_ tomber que sur eux, n'est-ce pas ?

Épuisé, à bout de souffle, il avait fini par se cacher dans une ancienne galerie de métro, condamnée quelques mètres plus loin. La civilisation humaine tombait de plus en plus en ruines, et un seul espoir leur restait : rejoindre les côtes, pour embarquer vers l'Europe. Peut-être que là-bas, les catastrophes naturelles et nucléaires avaient été moins importantes…

* * *

Cela faisait deux jours. Deux jours qu'il errait d'abri en abri, dans l'espoir de retrouver un indice, une trace, qui lui assurerait qu' _il_ était bien vivant. Deux jours qu'il se sentait mourir à petit feu, et que sa volonté partait un peu plus en fumée.

Au fil de ses pas, il posait ses yeux fatigués et rougis sur les décombres qui constituaient son décor quotidien ; tout était en état de décomposition, pourri, mort, et pas une âme n'avait croisé son chemin. Seuls les rats détalaient à sa venue, et il ne les remarquait même pas. Plus rien ne comptait, et tout était trop silencieux. Il en venait presque à imaginer ce qu' _il_ aurait dit, si seulement _il_ avait encore été là. Ses réserves de nourritures étaient quasi-nulle, et seule sa bouteille d'eau était encore pleine, accrochée à sa ceinture. Mais s'il avait pu, il aurait tout abandonné, tout laissé tomber, si le mince espoir qui le tenait en vie avait quitté ses prunelles.

Et la même résolution qui tournait en boucle dans sa tête, encore et encore.

 _Je le retrouverais._

* * *

Cinq jours. Cinq jours qu'il n'avait pas vu la moindre présence humaine. Qu'est-ce qu'il était devenu ? Il ne pouvait pas être mort. Pas après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu. Il leur restait tant de choses à faire. Ils devaient rassembler l'équipe – parce qu'elle avait survécu elle aussi, hein ? –, ils devaient retourner aux côtes, ils devaient chercher les derniers survivants. C'était tout un monde à reconstruire, c'était tout un nouveau combat qu'ils devaient mener. Ensemble.

Ses habits collaient à sa peau plus que d'habitude, sûrement parce qu'il ne s'était pas arrêté pour les laver, trop occupé à fouiller les environs. Ses forces l'abandonnaient petit à petit, mais il refusait de laisser tomber ; il devait continuer.

Et toujours le même mantra, alors qu'il finissait sa gourde d'eau avec désespoir.

* * *

Une semaine.

Sa gorge était sèche, et il n'avait pas prononcé la moindre parole depuis l'Incident. Il se devait d'économiser sa salive, l'eau se faisant plus que rare ; quelques heures plus tôt, il avait réussi à trouver une bouche à incendie défoncée, mais le liquide sur sa peau ne l'avait pas entièrement réveillé. Comme dans un demi-sommeil, une transe que seule une vision saurait l'en sortir. Une vision qui lui manquait terriblement, le détruisait de l'intérieur, rongeait son être pour ne laisser qu'une coquille vide derrière elle. Des bribes de pensées s'entremêlaient dans sa tête, et parfois, un sourire fantôme agitait ses lèvres craquelées et sèches.

 _Hey, Pete. Tu penserais quoi de moi, en ce moment ?_

Un mécanisme cassé, prêt à tomber en poussière. Voilà ce qu'il était devenu, tandis que l'idée que peut-être il ne le reverrait jamais faisait lentement son chemin dans son esprit, poison lent et cruel que l'on appelait la réalité.

* * *

Dix jours. Il ne tenait presque plus debout, et une brise l'aurait fait tombé comme un château de carte. Il ne sentait plus ses pieds, ses bras, ses jambes ; et il avait parfois du mal à croire que son cœur continuait de battre. Sa barbe de quelques jours était hirsute, des cernes immenses soulignaient son visage dont les traits n'exprimaient plus aucune émotion, et ses yeux étaient étrécis, l'éclat de vie en eux vacillant comme une chandelle dans le vent. Sa chemise n'en était plus vraiment une, désormais chiffon de couleurs délavées, et ses mains tordaient le tissu comme les remords nouaient sa gorge.

Et sans arrêt, il avait l'impression qu'à chaque détour, il aurait pu croiser la grande silhouette familière, ou au moins entendre le fantôme de sa voix. Rien qu'un instant...

Il se voyait presque sentir à nouveau son dos contre le sien, pendant leurs innombrables nuits de garde. Il gardait précieusement la batte en fer accrochée à son flanc gauche, craignant de croiser à nouveau quelques mort-vivants, de revivre le cauchemar bien plus horrible qu'était la fin du monde sans son ami.

Marchant sans relâche, brindille de bois sec prête à se casser au moindre choc.

Au détour d'un monticule de gravats, il lui avait semblé entendre des bruits. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas entendu de voix, qu'elle soit humaine ou cannibale, qu'il mit un temps avant de réagir ; hébété, il resta figé derrière la montagne de détritus, se demandant quoi faire. Puis, comme un ressort rouillé s'élançant un peu trop lentement, il commença à gravir la pente, curieux de savoir ce qu'il trouverait de l'autre côté. Hagard et hébété, une unique pensée tournoyant dans sa tête, il assimila la scène venant de se déployer sous ses yeux avec lenteur, pour se pétrifier sous le choc.

En bas, une meute de cinq zombies affamés semblait s'être précipitée sur quelqu'un dont les cris de rage résonnaient sur les monticules de déchets autour de lui.

 _Cette voix..._

Les coups rebondissaient, envoyant valser les têtes pourries des créatures, et de temps à autre l'un des cannibales était projeté loin de sa cible dans un grognement écœurant. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'un écartement général des prédateurs lui laissa voir la tête du combattant qu'il sentit toutes ses défenses mentales céder.

En contrebas, Peter venait de défoncer la tête du dernier zombie dans un effort colossal, envoyant son corps à quelques mètres et son crâne bien plus loin ; épuisé, il laissa tomber le marteau qu'il avait dû trouver par terre, tel un glas sonnant la fin du combat.

Sa chemise brune était salie et couverte de poussière, et son tee-shirt auparavant d'un vert éclatant ne laissait plus apercevoir sa couleur d'origine. Comme lui, ses yeux étaient cernés de poches noires, et la fatigue présente sur ses traits avait laissé une marque bien trop grande. Une barbe avait légèrement poussée sur ses joues, et seule l'étincelle brûlante dans ses yeux prouvait qu'il ne s'était pas abandonné à la folie. Ses lunettes de soleil n'étaient plus juchées sur son nez, mais accrochées au col de son tee-shirt, légèrement fracturées après son combat.

Pétrifié, l'air hagard et ne croyant pas vraiment à la vision à quelques mètres de lui, il eut l'impression que la fin du monde se répétait une deuxième fois ; et quand Peter leva le regard vers lui, à bout de souffle, son cœur rata un battement.

Ce fut comme au ralenti. Il dévala la pente de gravats en se laissant presque tomber, ses jambes ne le portant plus après tous ces jours de marche ; en face, il vit la réalisation frapper son meilleur ami, et plusieurs larmes avaient dévalé ses joues avant qu'ils ne se rejoignent.

Ils s'enlacèrent avec l'énergie du désespoir, s'accrochant aux habits de l'autre avec une force inouïe, refusant de se séparer une nouvelle fois. Le plus grand aurait pu le soulever de terre tant son étreinte transpirait le soulagement ; mais dans une pulsion commune, ils se serrèrent un peu plus l'un contre l'autre.

Il refoula un sanglot alors qu'il sentait des mains prendre son visage en coupe et répondre à son appel, et l'envie folle de goûter sa bouche pour toujours lui fit approfondir le baiser. Dans un "hmpf" de surprise, il saisit la nuque de son ami qui était bien plus que ça, et écrasa presque son corps contre le sien en frissonnant de plaisir.

Quelques secondes passèrent avant qu'ils ne se séparent, haletants et bouleversés. Aussitôt, leur deux voix retentirent dans la petite clairière :

— J'ai cru que je t'avais perdu-

— Les zombies ont attaqué-

— Je suis tellement désolé-

— Je suis resté-

— Je voulais pas-

Ils se turent en comprenant que malgré tout, ils n'arriveraient pas à se comprendre ; alors, dans une tentative d'évacuer toute leur panique de ces derniers jours, des rires rauques franchirent leur lèvres, d'une voix n'ayant pas été utilisée depuis longtemps.

* * *

Ils marchèrent pendant une durée indéfinie ; rester à un endroit accueillant désormais cinq carcasses de zombies pourrissantes au soleil n'était pas une bonne idée. Déjà, parce que d'autres risquaient de venir, attirés par les bruits causés lors de la bataille, et d'autre part, parce que l'odeur emplissant petit à petit la clairière encerclée de monticules de déchets n'avait rien d'attirant.

Leur marche était lente, épuisée, sans eau pour les hydrater et sans énergie pour avancer. Pourtant, il avait l'impression que tous ses soucis s'étaient envolés dès l'instant où sa main avait saisi celle de Peter. C'était incroyablement niais, certes, mais quand il sentait la prise dans sa paume se raffermir, il lui semblait que son cœur faisait un bond jusqu'à l'autre bout de l'Amérique, que tout était surmontable.

Les deux - désormais anciens – vidéastes longèrent plusieurs montagnes de détritus, slalomèrent entre quelques pistes peu à peu effacées par le temps et la nature - reprenant enfin ses droits après tant de siècles sous l'autorité de l'homme -, contournèrent quelques endroits susceptibles d'attirer d'autres cannibales, tout cela pendant longtemps. Ils n'avaient plus vraiment la notion du temps, depuis qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés.

Ils ne se stoppèrent que quand un immense immeuble à moitié effondré sur ses fondations leur barra la route. Les murs étaient déchirés, presque éboulés sur eux-mêmes ; les fenêtres n'étaient pour la plupart pas brisées, mais recouvertes de poussières, montrant bien que plus personne n'était passé là depuis des lustres.

Combien de temps s'était-il écoulé depuis la chute de l'humanité ? Eux-mêmes n'en savaient strictement rien. Ils s'étaient simplement réveillés en sursaut après un énorme bruit sourd, avant de fuir, fuir loin du bâtiment qui s'écroulait en grondant. Dehors, personne n'était en vue. Tout semblait à l'abandon, voire même complètement détruit. Plus d'eau, plus d'électricité, plus rien. Rien que l'autre avec qui partager sa stupéfaction. À la _The Walking Dead,_ mais beaucoup trop réaliste.

La première chose qui leur avait fait comprendre qu'il fallait bouger, peu importe l'endroit où ils se trouveraient, c'était la menace permanente des zombies. Ils en avaient vus, des films, des livres, où on parlait de morts-vivants, mais s'y retrouver confronté, c'était tout autre chose. La peur qui s'infiltre dans vos veines en sachant qu'une morsure, qu'une blessure, pouvait vous condamner ; l'angoisse que l'autre se fasse prendre sans rien pouvoir faire – cette même angoisse qui avait tordu les entrailles de Lloyd des jours auparavant. Peu à peu, ils avaient compris comment se défendre, ils avaient trouvé des armes dans les décombres qui les entouraient.

Ils s'étaient mis en tête de retrouver les autres, une sorte de déni qui les maintenait en vie, qui les poussait à aller de l'avant – encore plus depuis qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés. L'espoir que quelque part, d'autres avaient survécu, eux aussi.

Rapidement, ils enjambèrent les blocs de béton, se frayant un chemin à travers les décombres, en quête d'un endroit où ils auraient pu se reposer, être en sécurité, même pour quelques heures – sans jamais se lâcher la main, ayant trop peur de se séparer de nouveau. La nuit n'allait pas tarder à tomber, et les zombies se faisaient encore plus dangereux à ce moment-là.

Le soleil descendait lentement dans le ciel, répandant une lueur orangée sur la ville détruite – ils ne savaient même pas son nom. Où étaient-ils, réellement ?

Soudain, il sentit Peter s'arrêter brusquement et il faillit lui rentrer dedans. Surpris, il suivit son regard, et comprit aussitôt en voyant quelques silhouettes se dessiner à l'horizon, des silhouettes hagardes, à la démarche maladroite, mais terriblement menaçante.

De suite, leurs sens se mirent en alerte, et ils cherchèrent du mieux qu'ils purent un endroit où se barricader et passer inaperçus. Et celui-ci leur sauta aux yeux dans une illumination presque divine.

Un vieux gymnase, complètement désaffecté, semblait leur tendre les bras, se fondant à merveille dans le décor apocalyptique qui les entourait. Très vite, ils coururent à l'intérieur, poussant le battant des portes avant de les refermer derrière eux précipitamment. Une chaise coincée sous le loquet fit l'affaire, et alors, ils se retournèrent vers l'endroit en question, curieux de savoir comment le bâtiment se présentait.

Lloyd ne fut pas surpris ; après tout, les décors sur le point de s'écrouler devenaient une habitude désormais, et voir que des parties du toit tombaient en lambeaux sur le sol auparavant ciré – sûrement un ancien terrain de basket intérieur – ne l'étonna pas. L'escalier menant au premier étage s'était éboulé sur lui-même, rendant l'accès supérieur impossible. Cependant, les portes des toilettes et des vestiaires, au rez-de-chaussée, semblaient en bon état bien qu'elles soient fermées ; et au moment où il se dirigeait lentement vers celles-ci – laissant son coéquipier monter la garde devant la porte –, un hurlement le fit violemment sursauter.

— _ALLEY, À LA DOUCHE !_

Il se retourna brutalement, ne comprenant absolument rien au cri qui venait de résonner dans le gymnase ; ce ne fut qu'en voyant Peter se pencher sur l'un des bancs bordant le terrain de basket qu'il comprit.

Dans sa main, un portable noir émettait de nombreux sons criards et à pleine vitesse, dans un accent français difficilement compréhensible. Le plus petit se rapprocha, intrigué, tandis que son ami baissait peu à peu le volume, afin d'éviter d'attirer des zombies dans le coin.

Sur l'écran, un jeune homme aux cheveux étrangement dressés sur la tête s'agitait face caméra, hurlant des choses qu'ils ne comprenaient pas, parfois soulignées par une police d'écriture rouge bordée de blanc, clignotant et donnant du rythme à la vidéo. Ils ne comprirent pas vraiment pourquoi à un certain moment de celle-ci, un remix de _The Circle of Life_ de _The Lion King_ passa, accompagné de fonds verts douteux, ni le fait qu'à la toute fin, le présentateur se trouvait habillé d'un kigurumi lapin – le tout sans _jamais_ s'arrêter de hurler. Cependant, en voyant les trois vidéos – plus ou moins what the fuck – traitées tout au long de l'émission, ils comprirent qu'ils avaient affaire à un concept français se rapprochant d' _Equal Three,_ et en arrivant à la page de fin, le nom de l'émission du youtuber s'afficha : _What the Cut_.

Ce nom ne leur dit strictement rien, et pourtant, il sentit quelque chose lui serrer la gorge. En voyant l'interface YouTube, qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis longtemps – trop longtemps –, Lloyd se rappela d'internet, de leurs propres vidéos, qui ne seraient probablement plus jamais regardées, de toute une communauté qui s'était volatilisé dans les airs du jour au lendemain. Et cet homme, derrière sa caméra, devait lui aussi avoir un public – d'après le nombre de vue sous sa vidéo, c'était évident. Où était-il passé, ce français aux cheveux étranges ? Sûrement disparu, et personne pour le regarder. Seul un petit portable appartenant à un américain désireux d'apprendre une langue étrangère témoignait encore de son existence, ayant sauvegardé par il ne savait quel miracle une playlist YouTube de son émission, dont les numéros montaient jusqu'à 36.

Presque religieusement, Peter déposa à nouveau le portable sur le banc, laissant le volume bas, si bas qu'ils ne parvenaient presque plus à entendre les cris de cet Antoine Daniel, mais sans arrêter la playlist des _What the Cut_ qui continuerait à tourner jusqu'à ce que le téléphone n'ait plus de batterie – batterie conservée par un autre miracle. Une sorte de témoin prouvant qu'ils avaient été là, et qu'ils feraient tout pour retrouver les autres encore vivants, les autres qui avaient eux aussi posé leurs yeux sur une page YouTube du temps où l'humanité était encore debout.

Comprenant que leur contemplation était terminée, il leva la tête vers les hautes fenêtres du gymnase, montrant l'horizon et les toits alentours sans pour autant les révéler aux yeux du monde extérieur. Au loin, il vit la bande de zombies s'éloigner, et il comprit que tout danger était écarté.

Du moins, pour l'instant.

Son acolyte s'éloigna pour inspecter les vestiaires comme il avait voulu le faire auparavant, et il resta près de la porte, laissant sa main nerveusement tapoter le manche de sa batte de fer. Aux aguets, il tressaillit en entendant un cri retentir de la pièce où s'était aventuré Peter, et sans réfléchir, il fonça le rejoindre, craignant qu'un quelconque malheur lui soit arrivé.

En entrant dans les vestiaires, la première chose qui le frappa fut la netteté des lieux. Le sol était quasi-propre, préservé de la poussière grâce au gymnase condamné et à la porte refermée, et il mit un moment avant de voir le nuage de buée flottant dans la pièce.

Intrigué, Lloyd s'avança d'un pas, et vit la tête de son ami dépasser de l'arrière-salle, un grand sourire sur le visage tandis qu'il lançait d'une voix éraillée :

— Les douches ! Elles fonctionnent !

Aussitôt, la joie l'envahit à son tour ; soudainement, il prit conscience de la couche de crasse qui le recouvrait, autant ses habits que lui, et il entendit en même temps le bruit de l'eau actionnée martelant le carrelage dans les douches communes. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à rejoindre l'arrière-salle pour constater le phénomène de ses yeux, il remarqua un placard blanc, légèrement poussiéreux, avant de s'en approcher précautionneusement.

Non seulement il reconnut l'allure familière d'une armoire à pharmacie, mais quand il l'ouvrit en tremblant d'espérance, les nombreux médicaments présents à l'intérieur le firent presque bondir au plafond. Du paracétamol, des bandages, du désinfectant, _tout_ était là, semblant leur tendre les bras. Un véritable don du ciel.*

Ahuri, il resta un long moment devant le placard ouvert, tentant de remettre ses idées en place. Ce ne fut qu'en recevant un coup fort douloureux à l'arrière du crâne qu'il réagit, poussant un « Aouch ! » de surprise, tout en se retournant pour voir qui l'avait frappé – même s'il y avait peu de chances pour que ce soit un zombie.

Est-ce que les zombies savaient seulement lancer des choses ?

Cette question un peu douteuse fut balayée quand il vit la bouteille de shampoing à ses pieds, gisant sur le carrelage et légèrement renfoncée à l'endroit où elle avait heurté son crâne. Il se pencha pour la ramasser, et une autre réprimande l'interpella :

— Bon alors, tu bouges ?

— Comment t'as trouvé ça ? balbutia-t-il, accroupi en observant la bouteille sous toutes ses coutures comme si elle avait pu renfermer le sens de la vie.

— Aucune idée. C'était sur l'un des bancs.

La voix de Peter lui parut étrangement étouffée, et il se redressa en haussant un sourcil, peu convaincu.

Un gymnase, abandonné, ayant miraculeusement réussi à tenir sur ses fondations en pleine apocalypse alors que la majorité des bâtiments de la ville n'étaient que poussière, qui s'avérait contenir une armoire à pharmacie pleine, un portable encore allumé et tenant parfaitement la charge de sa batterie, et des douches en état de fonctionner. Il n'y avait que lui pour se poser des questions sur cette coïncidence plutôt – non, _carrément_ – suspecte ?!*

Apparemment oui, car la tête de son acolyte dépassa à nouveau du mur de l'arrière salle, et il nota – avec toute la subtilité dont il était capable – ses épaules nues, ce qui l'intrigua encore plus. Puis :

— Si tu veux rester ici et louper l'opportunité de te sentir propre depuis la dernière décennie, libre à toi.

Il ne comprit pas tout de suite le sens de la phrase, avant qu'une illumination n'éclaire subitement ses pensées, un peu rouillées par toutes ces journées passées à errer dans le monde sans son ami. Il posa la bouteille sur le banc des vestiaires le temps d'enlever ses vêtements, frissonnant déjà à l'idée de l'eau coulant sur sa peau et emportant avec elle la saleté des mois passés ; mais au moment d'ôter la barre en fer qui lui servait d'arme, il hésita. La situation les rendait beaucoup trop vulnérables, était-ce seulement une bonne idée de laisser leurs armes de côté ?

Finalement, Lloyd déposa la batte sur le banc à son tour, à côté de son éternel béret et de ses habits chiffonnés pour s'en retourner vers les douches communes, la bouteille à la main.

La pièce était plutôt grande, blanche, avec ce même air de propreté intemporelle que dans les vestiaires. Des bancs longeaient les murs, et au centre, la grille d'évacuation de l'eau gargouillait, utilisée pour la première fois depuis des lustres, recueillant le savon et la crasse noire pour l'évacuer ailleurs.

Son regard se posa naturellement sur la seule chose bougeant dans la pièce, à savoir son ami, qui se savonnait énergiquement le corps avec ce qu'il avait sûrement pris de la bouteille qu'il lui avait lancé. Il ne distingua pas grand-chose à cause de l'absence de lumière dans la salle, aggravé par la nuit tombante. En rougissant, il détourna les yeux, tenta d'oublier la vision tentatrice en se postant à l'autre bout de la pièce et en tournant le dos, avant d'appuyer d'un coup sur le bouton de sa douche.

Il s'attendit à recevoir un seau d'eau glacée sur la tête – et sans surprise, c'est ce qu'il se passa. L'eau coula, répandant un frisson glacé dans ses épaules, son dos, la chute de ses reins, laissant son empreinte partout où elle roulait. L'ancien vidéaste grelotta légèrement, avant de rapidement faire dégouliner le gel douche sur sa peau, se frictionnant avec vigueur. Il essaya d'oublier la présence de son acolyte dans la salle, refusant délibérément de croiser son regard, et se concentra sur la sensation merveilleuse de se sentir à nouveau propre pendant des lustres malgré les millions de petits pics glacés qui striaient son épiderme. Avec un soupir, il actionna de nouveau la douche, et il eut l'impression de renaître, sans parasite sur la peau, sans saleté sur ses pores, tout en se frottant et en imaginant malgré tout les mains d'un autre à la place des siennes, un peu moins calleuses, un peu plus douces, traçant leur chemin le long de sa colonne vertébrale et…

La suite de ses pensées s'arrêta en même temps que la douche, coupant court à ses idées bien trop baladeuses. Il baissa la tête, fermant les yeux et se concentra uniquement sur le _ploc, ploc_ des gouttes d'eau tombant sur le carrelage après avoir traversé son corps, dans un rythme apaisant.

 _Ploc, ploc. Ploc, ploc. Ploc, ploc. Ploc, ploc. Ploc, ploc. Ploc, ploc. Ploc, ploc. Ploc, ploc. Ploc, ploc, stap. Ploc, ploc, stap…_

Il mit un temps avant de réagir en entendant un autre bruit parasiter sa séance de méditation, et avant même qu'il ne se retourne, il frissonna en comprenant ce dont il s'agissait. Les pas se rapprochèrent, émettant de petits bruits en marchant sur les flaques d'eau du carrelage à présent inondé, et s'arrêtèrent à quelques centimètres seulement de là où il se trouvait. Le plus petit ouvrit les yeux, fixant son regard sur le banc en-dessous de son bouton de douche, obstinément résolu à ne pas réagir… Ce qui fut peine perdue quand deux bras l'enlacèrent par les hanches, et qu'un souffle se nicha dans le creux de son épaule droite.

Peter traça une série de baisers sur sa clavicule et un halètement lui échappa aussitôt, preuve qu'il n'était pas aussi détaché qu'il aurait voulu l'être, et ce qui fut bien vite remarqué par son amant. Amant qui continua son œuvre, agrippant un peu plus ses hanches pour le rapprocher de lui, et dont la proéminence qu'il sentait contre son bassin ne laissait aucun doute sur ses intentions. Avec un soupir, il sentit les mains qui le maintenaient contre l'autre corps se mettre à courir avec délicatesse sur son épiderme hérissé par le changement de température, tantôt sur son ventre, tantôt plus bas, en l'effleurant si doucement qu'il aurait presque pu croire à un courant d'air. Les baisers se transformèrent peu à peu en morsures, toujours dans la même légèreté, ce qui ne faisait qu'augmenter son désir d'en avoir plus.

Puis, un suçon particulièrement affriolant laissé sur son épaule droite le fit réagir, et il se dégagea brutalement de cette étreinte pour saisir à pleine bouche celle qui goûtait sa peau. Son acolyte ne s'en offusqua pas, répondant tout aussi énergiquement à sa demande ; et rapidement, ce fut un tango langoureux partagé à deux, sous la même douche qui suintait encore et dont les gouttes s'écrasaient sur la peau des deux protagonistes trop occupés pour s'en soucier. Lloyd sentait ses sens s'emballer, tout s'accélérer, le rythme cardiaque, la respiration, le baiser, tout, tout s'emmêlait et revenait avec fracas comme la mer sur une falaise, une falaise de laquelle il se jetait éperdument en acceptant tacitement ce rapport charnel.

Il s'accrocha comme un éperdu au cou du plus grand, qui le poussa à s'asseoir sur le banc fixé au mur, avant de se mettre à califourchon sur ses cuisses, continuant le baiser sans jamais s'arrêter, dans un gémissement commun étouffé. Puis, forcés de se séparer par le manque d'oxygène, ils se regardèrent longuement, haletants, à seulement quelques centimètres d'un autre baiser.

Il constata alors dans la pénombre comme les lèvres en face de lui étaient rouges et luisantes à cause de l'eau coulée sur elle auparavant ; et il prit conscience des multiples gouttelettes courant sur le corps qui lui était promis, suivant les lignes de sa jugulaire, de son cou, de ses épaules, de son torse et qui venaient mourir en s'écrasant entre sa peau et la sienne. Il se sentit presque jaloux de ces perles éphémères qui avaient l'impudence de toucher ce visage, cette clavicule, ou toute autre partie qui lui était réservé, à lui et rien d'autre qu'à lui. Cette pensée immature et terriblement possessive le poussa à faire remonter ses mains depuis la chute de ses reins en suivant sa colonne vertébrale jusqu'à la nuque où, certain d'avoir un appui infaillible, il attira encore une fois son ami vers lui dans un autre échange langoureux.

Ce dernier gardait ses mains autour de son cou tout en continuant de l'embrasser, avant de lentement faire glisser ses doigts sur son torse. Peter ne touchait jamais vraiment ; il effleurait seulement, donnant l'impression qu'un courant électrique traversait l'épiderme de son partenaire, et arriva à force de détours sur les bras et cercles répétitifs sur sa peau nue à la destination qui le fit tressaillir.

La main hésita longuement, errant sur la peau trempée, le faisant languir d'impatience. En retour, il approfondit encore plus son baiser comme pour témoigner de son envie pressante. Sans se brusquer, des doigts fins caressèrent la base de sa hampe, le poussant une fois de plus à gémir, avant de glisser lentement sur sa peau tendue par l'excitation.

Malgré lui, le plus petit cessa d'embrasser son compagnon pour enfouir sa tête dans son épaule afin d'étouffer un cri ; sans le voir, il sut que l'autre souriait, ravi de son petit effet, avant de continuer à bouger, toujours dans ce même rythme lent, _terriblement_ lent.

— A-arrête ça… haleta-t-il contre sa peau.

Il sentit Peter ralentir un peu plus, comme une provocation, accompagné d'un soupir affolé de sa part. Par réflexe, il enfonça ses ongles dans les omoplates auxquelles il s'accrochaient désespérément.

— M'arrêter ? Comme ça ? demanda-t-il d'un ton faussement inquiet, comme si ses gestes auraient pu lui faire du mal.

D'un coup, tout mouvement fut suspendu, figé dans le temps, et Lloyd crut qu'il allait devenir fou. Retenant un grognement, il tenta de s'expliquer, tout en se concentrant sur les doigts qu'il attendait impatiemment de ressentir bouger :

— N-non… Arrête d-de… D'aller s-si… Merde, quoi !

Le juron traduisit parfaitement son mal à finir sa phrase ; essoufflé, il n'arrivait plus à assembler des mots cohérents, ses pensées s'orientant uniquement vers la sensation brûlante de son bas-ventre.

Au creux de son oreille, il entendit un léger rire moqueur, apparemment triomphant de voir dans quel état il était à cause d'un simple toucher. Épuisé et n'ayant pas la force de répliquer, il se résigna à attendre tout en murmurant :

— _Damn you_.

Bien vite, les stimulations reprirent, à un rythme plus soutenu, plus rapide, et il dût étouffer un gémissement face au courant électrique qui le traversa de part en part. Légèrement déboussolé, il ramena l'une de ses mains entre le cocon de leurs deux corps presque collés ensembles pour la poser sur le torse en face de lui, à l'emplacement du cœur de son acolyte. Malgré sa tension artérielle et ses sens complètement désordonnés, il réussit à percevoir le rythme cardiaque de Peter, tout aussi chaotique que le sien, et il esquissa un rictus invisible contre son épaule à cette constatation.

Discrètement, il porta son index et son majeur à sa bouche pour les lécher consciencieusement et les fit lentement glisser le long du dos de son ami qui continuait insouciamment ses stimulations. Une fois arrivé à sa cible, il écarta de son autre main les deux globes de chair, et présenta un premier doigt à son entrée ; avec triomphe, il sentit son partenaire se raidir brusquement, prévoyant sûrement ce qu'il allait faire, et il attendit patiemment le signal qui lui indiquerait le feu vert.

Haletants, ils restèrent ainsi pendant un court instant, avant que le plus grand ne se décide à abandonner son occupation pour s'accrocher précipitamment à son cou. Prenant ce geste comme une acceptation, il enfonça un doigt, et aussitôt, le corps de son amant se tendit de tous ses muscles, parcourut de légers tremblements. L'ancien vidéaste prit le temps de détendre le corps assis à califourchon sur ses cuisses et pendu à sa nuque, utilisant son autre main pour prodiguer les mêmes caresses qu'il avait subi auparavant, au même endroit.

La douche avait cessé de goutter au-dessus de leur tête, mais ils étaient toujours trempés, rendant la tâche bien plus facile que s'ils avaient été secs. Après un moment, Peter lâcha un soupir et Lloyd en profita pour introduire le deuxième doigt, ce qui le tendit de nouveau, pour finalement laisser échapper un râle quand il continua de le stimuler plus vivement de l'autre côté.

Il bougea lentement, prenant conscience que cette préparation n'était pas forcément des plus agréables, avant d'accélérer la cadence quand au bout de quelques minutes, un soupir tomba au creux de son oreille. Un petit murmure qui aurait pu passer inaperçu tant il était bas, mais qu'il entendit comme s'il avait été crié, et qu'il s'employa à reproduire en effectuant la même pression sur sa chair.

Bien vite, les soufflements erratiques se firent plus nombreux, et son partenaire s'accrocha à lui comme un naufragé à sa bouée de sauvetage, en ne cherchant même plus à camoufler son plaisir qu'il exprimait à voix haute.

Ce qui flatta encore plus son ego fut les quelques fois où les lèvres contre sa peau esquissèrent son prénom sans jamais vraiment le dire, augmentant son envie de passer à l'étape supérieure pour l'entendre réellement. Il délogea d'un léger coup de tête celle nichée dans son épaule, pour la capturer dans un baiser ardent tout en enlevant ses doigts ; en réponse, une langue s'entremêla à la sienne, et son acolyte approfondit leur contact en roulant des hanches sur lui, gémissant comme pour témoigner de sa frustration.

Mû par un désir toujours aussi insatiable, le plus petit rajusta sa position en se redressant sur le banc ; dans une pulsion tout aussi sauvage que passionnée, il souleva l'objet de sa convoitise pour l'empaler directement sur lui-même, ce qui arracha un cri au concerné qui se recroquevilla immédiatement. Comprenant qu'il était allé beaucoup trop vite, Lloyd se figea, et la honte le mortifia un peu plus quand il sentit deux traces humides n'ayant rien à voir avec l'eau de la douche rouler sur son torse.

Il n'osa plus faire le moindre mouvement de peur de heurter le corps désormais tremblant contre lui, et il sentit la prise sur sa nuque s'intensifier.

— J-je, balbutia-t-il en ne trouvant pas les mots pour s'excuser, complètement coupé dans son élan.

Il ne voyait plus que son ami crispé contre son torse, le dos arc-bouté en souffrance, des perles de sueur se mélangeant aux gouttes d'eau sur son dos qu'il caressait dans une tentative maladroite et honteuse de le réconforter.

— Ç-ça va, lui répondit une petite voix contre sa peau.

— O-on peut arrêter s-si tu veux, fit-il en sentant la culpabilité l'étreindre un peu plus.

Un ange passa, et il attendit la réponse de son ami sans troubler le silence, un pincement au cœur en le voyant dans cet état par sa faute – tout ça parce qu'il avait voulu aller trop vite, pensa-t-il avec colère.

Soudain, il sentit le plus grand se décrisper sensiblement, et se relâcher complètement contre lui en s'abandonnant à son cou. Puis, d'une voix trahissant son essoufflement, il insista :

— J'ai dit… _Ça va_.

— J-je t'assure, ça me gêne p-pas de m-m'arrêt- hmpf !

Il fut coupé par les lèvres qui se plaquèrent brutalement sur les siennes, le faisant légèrement basculer en arrière, et son mouvement fit tressaillir son ami en retour, qui ressentait chaque vibration en démultiplié. Mais sans se démonter, son acolyte approfondit rageusement le baiser, avec tant de conviction qu'il eut du mal à suivre ; et en même temps, un autre roulement de hanches se fit sentir sur son bassin, propageant tout un courant électrique dans son bas-ventre et qui lui hérissa les poils.

À bout de souffle, il finit par rompre leur échange en se demandant la raison de cet acte, prêt à s'assurer de l'état de son camarade en lui posant mille et une questions. Mais il fut stoppé dans ses intentions en croisant deux yeux bleus brûlants qui le fixaient, une véritable tempête d'émotions se bousculant dans ces prunelles, et une lueur avide emplissant toute la pupille dilatée par le désir de son propriétaire.

Propriétaire qui souffla d'un ton rauque et terriblement sensuel :

— _Ça va_.

Lloyd ne répondit plus de rien en voyant ce regard horriblement tentateur le scruter jusqu'au plus profond de son âme, et qui aurait pu le déshabiller s'il n'avait pas été nu. Emporté par le désir, il donna un premier coup de bassin et fut subjugué par la décharge de plaisir qui l'envahit aussitôt.

Cependant, et bien plus consciencieux depuis sa maladresse, il ne put s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil à son ami afin de se renseigner sur son bien-être, et en retour, il reçut une œillade foudroyante, d'un air de dire « C'est bon, je vais bien, je suis pas en sucre, maintenant tais-toi et bouge » - ce qui, à peu de chose près, n'était pas faux.

Mais il garda le même rythme lent, appréhendant la moindre réaction, quitte à réfréner sa propre envie, ce qui finit par frustrer franchement Peter qui gémit en remuant du bassin comme pour aller plus vite :

— S'il te plaît…

Son ton était languissant, effroyablement tentateur, et le plus petit dut se faire violence pour ne pas donner un autre coup de hanche, attendant la suite de la supplication qui ferait monter son désir en flèche.

— P-plus… Plus… Ha…

Malgré tout sa bonne volonté, il ne finit pas sa phrase ; en effet, pour retarder sa demande, Lloyd venait de bouger légèrement, répandant une onde à travers tout son corps sans vraiment accélérer. Pour couronner le tout, il insista d'un ton faussement inquisiteur :

— Plus _quoi_ ?

Il afficha un rictus purement sadique en voyant son amant chercher fébrilement ses mots sans succès, et il dû fournir un effort colossal pour ne pas se mouvoir une fois de plus. Comprenant qu'il se fichait ouvertement de lui, Peter enfonça rageusement ses ongles sur ses omoplates sans pouvoir prononcer la moindre parole indignée ; cette situation lui apparut drôlement coquasse quand il constata à quel point les rôles s'étaient inversés.

Mais cette rapide introspection s'envola de ses pensées aussi vite qu'elle y avait atterri, encore plus quand une bouche se mit en tête de déposer un suçon sur chaque espace libre de ses épaules. Il frissonna sous le toucher inattendu, avant de rouler sensuellement des hanches comme pour répondre à cette stimulation.

Aussitôt, un halètement affolé et diablement érotique résonna dans la pièce, et l'écho fut amplifié par le carrelage et l'espace vide des douches communes. Bien vite, d'autres suivirent, à chaque ondulation du bas-ventre, parfois prononcés moins haut, mais toujours avec la même ferveur dans la voix, d'un ton presque religieux.

Le plus petit sentit, alors qu'il ralentissait le rythme, deux jambes s'enrouler autour de son bassin, et deux chevilles se croisèrent dans son dos, touchant presque le mur froid ; il ne broncha pas et fut même satisfait de sentir la prise sur ses épaules se raffermir, s'empressant de remuer encore une fois.

Le résultat fut immédiat : son partenaire geint d'un ton galvanisé contre sa peau, et son souffle erratique se perdit en même temps que son rythme cardiaque qu'il pouvait entendre d'ici. Grisé par cette réaction, il donna un autre coup, et quand bien même Peter mordit sa clavicule pour tenter d'étouffer son cri, il comprit à quel point son acolyte était électrisé par ses mouvements et afficha un petit sourire en retour, impatient d'agir à nouveau.

Cependant, emporté par la cadence enflammée qui s'accélérait peu à peu, le dos de Lloyd heurta le mur, enfonçant par la même occasion le bouton de la douche, livrant un déluge glacé sur les deux partenaires chauffés à bloc. L'eau froide tomba sur eux comme des cordes, les faisant grelotter sous l'écart de température horriblement conséquent, et par réflexe, ils se serrèrent l'un contre l'autre un peu plus. Un léger rapprochement qui eut pour conséquence de faire gémir Peter, et ce dernier fondit aussitôt sur la bouche de celui sur lequel il se tenait à califourchon comme pour oublier les glaçons qui les ensevelissait.

Le baiser, presque violent, dégageait une chaleur et une précipitation indécente, et contrastait avec la froideur qui s'insinuait sur leur peau : les lèvres mouillées s'écrasaient les unes contre les autres, les langues s'enroulaient avec fébrilité, se mouvant avec autant de sensualité que les corps auxquels elles appartenaient. La douche s'arrêta finalement de fonctionner, a contrario de leur embrassade déchaînée qui provoquait des sons étouffés et humides. Au bout d'un moment, ils se séparèrent de quelques centimètres, pantelants – Lloyd sentit un souffle irrégulier caresser sa bouche alors qu'il plongeait ses yeux dans ceux de son partenaire.

Ce dernier le fixa d'un regard brûlant de désir, de nouvelles gouttes d'eau roulant sur son torse nu et le faisant légèrement frissonner, ce qui le rendait beaucoup trop désirable. Un air coupable prit place sur son visage, comme surpris la main dans le sac, et Peter se mordit la lèvre inférieure, d'un air si adorable que le plus petit l'embrassa, n'y tenant plus, d'une manière plus tendre et douce qui entraîna un nouveau soupir langoureux.

Un autre roulement de hanches, puis un autre, puis un autre, et encore un autre se succédèrent à un rythme de plus en plus intensif, et bientôt la salle résonna de bruits tout aussi indécents. L'ancien vidéaste sentait des ongles lacérer la peau de son dos presque jusqu'au sang, et il en ressentait un plaisir terriblement excitant, se flattant intérieurement de voir dans quel état il mettait l'autre de quelques coups de bassin. Le baiser s'emballa alors brusquement, passant d'un rythme alangui et cajoleur à une fébrilité désordonnée, complètement hors de son contrôle dû aux stimulations qu'il procurait à son partenaire. Finalement, ce dernier abandonna sa bouche pour se réfugier contre son épaule en étouffant un cri de félicité. La température augmenta follement dans son bas-ventre au fur et à mesure qu'il accélérait, et il sentait que bientôt, le point de non-retour serait proche.

Ce qui apparemment était le même cas pour Peter, dont les soupirs lascifs et autres gémissements atteignaient presque le niveau du hurlement ; et une illumination le traversa quand il réalisa qu'un autre point de son anatomie pouvait être stimulé. Son bras droit enlaça un peu plus son partenaire pour le maintenir contre lui – même si sa suspension à son cou et ses jambes enroulées autour de ses hanches formaient déjà des appuis solides – et sans cesser de se mouvoir, il attrapa le membre dressé de son acolyte d'une poigne ferme.

Sans hésiter, il commença une série de longs va-et-vient en communion avec ses coups de bassin, et rapidement, il entendit des chuchotements fiévreux murmurés à son oreille, des paroles complètement essoufflées et entrecoupées de respirations erratiques ; et ces phrases provocatrices lui firent l'effet d'un séisme émotionnel quand un mot en particulier se détacha du reste, tremblant comme une feuille :

— _Lloyd_ …

Son prénom, prononcé si bas et si ténu, le bouleversa de tout son être. En un instant, une énergie chaude et agréable se diffusa dans sa poitrine, légèrement différente de celle qui lui étreignait le bas-ventre, et il sentit son cœur bondir de joie, de telle façon qu'il se serait cru capable de faire le tour du monde sans être jamais fatigué. Affolé de toute part, il voulut répondre à son tour, mais ne parvint qu'à balbutier quelques phrases tout aussi incohérentes que celles de son meilleur ami.

Dans un dernier effort, il donna un ultime coup de bassin, au même moment où son partenaire roulait des hanches pour l'accompagner dans sa démarche. Ce fut un déferlement explosif : une flamme ardente enflamma son être, le brûla de part en part en un éclair ravageur ; il sut alors qu'il venait d'atteindre le stade ultime, et sa pensée fut confirmée quand il entendit un râle jouissif se perdre dans son oreille et un liquide chaud se déverser sur son bas-ventre.

Lui-même ne savait plus où donner de la tête ; le plaisir le submergea en une déflagration à lui en faire tourner de l'œil, et une multitude de facteurs l'assaillirent en même temps – les bruits lascifs qui résonnaient dans la salle, la sensation diablement excitante du frottement de sa peau sur une autre, l'impression qu'un feu d'artifice explosait au creux de ses reins, tout était démultiplié par l'orgasme qui vint le cueillir au paroxysme de leur activité. Il sentit vaguement quelque chose se déverser hors de son corps tandis que celui sur le sien s'arc-boutait sous la jouissance.

Le plus grand sembla vouloir fusionner avec lui pour ne former plus qu'un, secoué par un déluge infernal d'émotions toutes plus dévastatrices les unes que les autres. Des bribes de mots franchirent ses lèvres dans un chaos total, et son souffle haletant contre son épaule le fit frissonner. De son côté, il était tout aussi dévasté, gémissant en ne tentant même plus de se retenir, avec l'impression qu'une tempête avait détruits tous ses repères ; il en aurait presque vu des étoiles. Lentement, il reprit ses esprits en même temps que son camarade, aussi ravagés l'un que l'autre.

Ils restèrent ainsi sans bouger, leurs poitrines agitées par leurs tentatives de reprendre leur souffle, enlacés sans vouloir se séparer, pour faire durer un peu plus la sensation extatique qui s'évanouissait déjà au creux de leurs reins. L'eau de la douche goutta encore un peu, ses perles glacées roulant sur leur peau trempée mais brûlante d'un désir passionné et tout juste assouvi. Complètement chamboulé par l'orgasme qui l'avait terrassé, le plus petit s'adossa au mur – en prenant garde à ne pas enclencher le bouton – et il sentit son amant se redresser lentement à son tour, encore tremblant de leur expérience.

Essoufflé, Peter le contempla et alors que lui allait se retirer en faisant mine de se relever, le plus grand l'en empêcha en renforçant la prise de ses jambes, encore enroulées autour de son bassin. Puis, il se pencha sensuellement, et de son côté, Lloyd observa les lèvres ruisselantes qui se dirigeait vers lui avec envie, alors qu'une main se posait sur son cœur.

— _Pete_ …

Ce ne fut qu'un murmure, trop hypnotisé par ce qu'il vivait pour se concentrer sur le volume de sa voix. Il ne voyait que le visage aux yeux brillants d'amour se rapprocher peu à peu, et n'osait pas égarer son regard ailleurs. Ému sans trop savoir pourquoi, il entremêla ses propres doigts à ceux sur sa peau, soulevés à intervalles irréguliers par son rythme cardiaque, et resserra sa prise sur cette paume quand son partenaire l'embrassa.

C'était un geste tendre, bien moins effréné que ceux qu'ils avaient échangés auparavant. Un baiser doux, calme, qui ne cherchait pas à ravager sa bouche mais à la goûter, à s'imprégner de la sensation de ses lèvres contre les siennes, sans se brusquer, en prenant le temps.

Un temps cruellement précieux en cette période d'après-monde.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils s'étaient séparés et rhabillés, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Aucun mot n'avait été prononcé, chacun plongé dans ses pensées, et ils s'étaient éloignés l'un de l'autre afin de fouiller le reste du gymnase, au cas où d'autres objets utiles pouvaient être dénichés. Lloyd avait réussi à trouver un vieux sac de sport sous l'un des bancs des vestiaires, et avait aussitôt fourré dedans les nombreux médicaments de l'armoire à pharmacie. La nuit était là désormais, et ils n'y voyaient pas grand-chose dans le bâtiment uniquement éclairé par ses fenêtres.

Après environ une demi-heure de recherches, Peter le rejoignit à nouveau devant la porte, près du portable encore en fonctionnement. Son ami n'avait trouvé qu'un rideau élimé, tombé de sa tringle sous l'une des fenêtres, et l'avait dépoussiéré comme il pouvait. De son côté, le plus petit haussa les épaules, n'ayant rien déniché de plus, et en jetant un regard au-dehors, il suggéra de passer le reste de la nuit là. Ce qui fut approuvé : la bâtisse les préservait de la température nocturne et de ses prédateurs, et au moins, ils n'auraient pas à monter tour à tour la garde.

Ils s'installèrent dans l'un des coins du terrain de basket intérieur, à moitié adossés contre les deux murs se rejoignant. Le rideau rapiécé leur servit de couverture de fortune, et Lloyd posa sa tête contre l'épaule de son acolyte en fermant les yeux.

— Dis…

Une voix incertaine résonna dans la pénombre, au-dessus de lui.

— Ouais ?

— Tu penses vraiment qu'on est les seuls au monde ?

— J'en ai aucune idée.

Un silence pensif accueillit sa réponse. Puis :

— Les autres…

Sa gorge se serra automatiquement à cette déclaration, des visages familiers lui revenant en tête. Peter ne continua pas en comprenant qu'il avait saisi sa demande.

— Je sais pas non plus, lâcha-t-il en sentant un étau de fer lui enserrer le cœur. Il… Il faut qu'on rejoigne les côtes, c'est tout ce que je sais. Peut-être que là-bas…

Sa phrase resta en suspens, témoignant son espoir fragile.

— Eh, au moins, on est ensembles, murmura-t-il malgré tout.

Sans le voir, il sut que son ami souriait dans la pénombre :

— Certes.

— Ça a pas l'air de te réjouir.

À ces mots, il perçut le corps contre le sien se tendre, presque imperceptible, comme s'il mettait le doigt sur un point tabou.

— J'ai failli te perdre, aussi…

Ah. C'était donc ça. Ses innombrables heures de recherches défilèrent devant ses yeux à son tour, à cause d'une seule erreur d'inattention, et le souvenir de son désespoir intérieur lui serra le cœur.

— C'est fini, chuchota-t-il d'un ton fébrile, comme s'il cherchait à se rassurer lui-même. C'est du passé.

— Mais…

— Et sans ça, tu m'aurais jamais roulé un patin, ajouta-t-il en esquissant un rire malgré lui.

Un coup de coude s'enfonça dans ses côtes, le faisant pouffer encore plus :

— C'est toi qui t'es jeté sur moi ! s'indigna Peter.

— Si tu le dis… Mais moi, j'ai rien initié dans la douche, rétorqua-t-il en agrandissant son rictus.

Pris de court, le plus grand ne répondit pas, laissant un silence de plusieurs secondes entre eux.

— Parce que j'aurais pas dû ?

La voix au-dessus de lui avait pris un air malicieux – un peu trop confiant à son goût. Ce qui fut confirmé quand son acolyte imita son timbre, prenant un ton volontairement provocateur :

— _« Damn you, Peteeeer ! »_

— Ça va, j'ai compris, se renfrogna-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

Un ange passa, et ils éclatèrent de rire soudainement, leurs voix résonnant dans le bâtiment vide ; un peu après, un calme étrange les posséda, et la fatigue de ces derniers jours retomba lourdement sur eux. En bâillant, il entendit un vague marmonnement, et conclut en rajustant le rideau sur ses épaules :

— Bonne nuit.

Une réponse fut formulée dans le noir, et dans un geste terriblement niais (mais aussi adorable) du point de vue de l'auteure, deux mains se serrèrent sous la couverture qui n'en n'était pas vraiment une.

* * *

Le lendemain, ils quittèrent le gymnase à l'aube, prêts à repartir et à laisser derrière eux le bâtiment miraculé pour rejoindre les côtes, et peut-être retrouver d'autres survivants en chemin.

La porte se referma derrière eux dans un bruit sourd.

Et la playlist des _What the Cut_ continua de tourner.

* * *

 _* : non, vraiment, c'est juste l'auteure qui veut que tout se passe bien. Parce que je peux être gentille des fois. (si si)_


End file.
